forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spitting crawler
| refs3e = | size2e = Small | alignment2e = Lawful neutral | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = | diet = Omnivore | lifespan = | location = Underdark | language = | subraces = | climate = Any subterranean (except arctic) | terrain = | height = | length = 2' 3' | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Green, grey | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = | based = | first = The Drow of the Underdark }} A spitting crawler was a lizard of the Underdark, capable of spitting acid and clinging to both vertical and upside-down surfaces. Description Spitting crawlers were the lizards of the Underdark. They were slim, lithe of body and possessed frog-like toes on their feet. These large toes allowed them to cling to walls and ceilings, using them to reach food in hard-to-access places. They were typically of shades green to grey but had a lighter grey underbelly. Spitting crawlers could remain exceptionally still, and appeared to blend into the rock if being watched. Behavior These underground lizards, when angry, would hiss loudly and even mimic other creatures. For example, they could mimic human coughing, or murmuring noises, leading potential foes into traps. Spitting crawlers could leap up to 14' vertically and 18' horizontally. If a crawler would fail an attempt to stick to a surface, and fell, it would absorb the shock of the landing, up to a 30' freefall. Combat Spitting crawlers could run across walls and along ceilings in absolute silence, and exploited their stealth to sneak upon foes. After engaging in combat, the subterranean lizards could bite foes and spit a green stream with unmatched accuracy. The vile green spray was an acidic discharge, which gave the spitting crawler the former part of its name. Against metal, the acid burned an ever-widening hole, potentially doing as much damage to a suit of armor as might a rust monster. Without being diluted, this item can essentially fully turn any metallic compound, e.g. a set of chainmail to dust. The acid, as well as its damaging component, caused skin disfigurement and an ongoing burning itch These creatures could not be stunned or affected by charm, sleep, or hold spells. They survived many encounters with subterranean creatures due to their immunity to spider and insect venoms, and the attacks of all known oozes. Ecology Occasionally, these unusual beasts served as familiars for wizards, particularly drow wizards. Over time, the could become very close to their masters, even willing to fight to the death alongside them, or to avenge them. These lizards can tolerate a large range of temperatures, from hot environments to any place warmer than tundra. They enjoyed sharing body heat with their masters, and would often curl up around the back of their necks. They were considered favorite creatures to turn into familiars by male drow for their combat abilities. In general, crawlers avoided creatures larger than themselves, and chose to lurk in fissures until such dangers had averted. They commonly feasted on sleeping bats, centipedes and other insects. Spitting crawlers were omnivorous, and would often consume lichens, as well as eating oozes and small rodents. They also enjoyed strong-smelling cheese. The bulbous toes of such creatures were a spell component in spells such as spider climb, and their poison excretions could fill a canister worth of acid. Usually only via a find familiar spell would a crawler come into contact with a humanoid. They were amongst the highest prized familiars of the Underdark. Appendix Appearances ;Video game * Menzoberranzan Gallery SpittingCrawler.png|A spitting crawler from the Menzoberranzan video game. References Category:Creatures Category:Tiny creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Creatures found in underground locations